


A family comes together

by Kiana_Mystic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_Mystic/pseuds/Kiana_Mystic
Summary: Blue and Yellow start a family





	A family comes together

Blue and Yellow are sharing a moment of extreme love, intimacy, and affection for each other and touch gems.

A few months later

Yellow: what is wrong you don't seem like your usual self.

Blue: I don't know I've been feeling more tired and have craving food for some reason...

Yellow: When did this start?

Blue: A while ago

Yellow: Maybe you should rest and eat then

Blue: But I am a gem I don't need to sleep or eat

Yellow: Well for some reason your body is craving it so maybe its best to listen to it to prevent issues

Blue: But this doesn't make sense this never happened before

Yellow: I'll take care of your work ok

A few months past by and Blue hasn't gotten better

Blue: It hurts my body hurts for some reason, I feel exhausted, and I'm still craving food

Yellow: Maybe we should consult a Sapphire.

The Diamonds call in a Sapphire

Sapphire: You are having a gem Blue

Yellow: A what?

Sapphire: You guys are having a little gem when it reforms it will be small but given enough nutrients, it will grow eventually to be half of your height. The young gem will have to be taught about what they are supposed to do when they are able to comprehend things which should come in time. Another thing when the gem is in you my diamond you'll have to eat and sleep a lot you will feel a bit of discomfort here or there. You can influence what you're gem will be like with how you talk to it and what nutrients you give it.

Yellow: What!?

Sapphire: When the time comes Blue will feel great discomfort and poof to get rid of it

Blue: How did this happen?

Sapphire: It seems when two gems share an intimate moment and touch gems a bit of one gem goes into the other creating a new one... it either has the same gemstone as their carrier or donor...

Blue: What is a carrier or donor

Sapphire: A carrier is you my Diamond because you are holding the gem while the donor is Yellow Diamond because she is not holding the gem but had something to do with creating it...

Yellow: Why would Blue be feeling pain?

Sapphire: Its because the gem is trying to find its way out of my Diamond's gem so it's making a little opening  
Blue: Where will it go?

Sapphire: Well before it falls out you need to make a little net under your gem to hold it, make it close enough so the new gem is still touching yours. From there the new gem can gather nutrients if it's not touching your gem it will never grow and just be stuck in you 

Blue: What if it becomes Stuck?

Sapphire: It will stay there until you poof next then it will crash on the floor and shatter in a million pieces...

Blue shapeshifts a little net right under her gem after hearing that

Sapphire: When its big enough it will press against your gem causing enough pain for you to poof back into your gem releasing the new one from your body

Yellow: What about the hole it made

Sapphire: Blue is going to have to recover by either staying poofed or resting the hole will heal eventually because it will be tiny and is different from being cracked

Yellow: How do you know all this?

Sapphire: I am a sapphire I can see what happens if two gems share a moment with my future vision

Blue: Thank you, Sapphire...

Sapphire: It was a pleasure to serve you my Diamond

The diamonds call in different Sapphires they all say the same thing

Blue: So we are having a gem it seems

Yellow: I'm guessing it won't automatically know what they are supposed to do...

Blue: The way the Sapphires say it... it seems that the new gem will know nothing and has to learn everything from us

Yellow: And it seems it will have to eat and sleep

Blue: Oh Yellow isn't it exciting a brand new life coming into existence created by us two!?

Yellow: Well it should be interesting I guess we should tell white perhaps

Blue: I'm not sure she might react badly to this or even try to hurt her

Yellow: Don't worry if she tries we can fuse...

Blue: FUSE??? We are not some low-class gems that are weak

Yellow: Do you want to protect our gem or not

Blue: Of course I do I guess we can fuse if it comes to that

Blue and Yellow request a meeting with White. White allows them to come in

White: What is this about my fellow Diamonds

Yellow: There will be someone new to the Diamond authority

White starts looking upset

White: What do you mean? Did you plant a diamond gem without my permission?

Yellow: Of course not White we would never do that but uhh we shared an intimate moment and it seems that it created a new gem...

White all of a sudden turn happy again

White: Really that's very interesting hmm I wonder how she will turn out this is actually pretty exciting I can't wait to see your gem take form and what she will be like

Blue and Yellow smile back at her

White: Well when she is formed I will be taking her and teaching her

Blue: NO

White: No?

Blue: This is our gem we will teach it this is ours, not yours White.

White: Very well...

Yellow and Blue leave

Yellow: She took that better than I thought she would

Blue is touching her chest

Blue: I think I can feel it Yellow its right underneath my gem at least I can feel a bit of it

A few years go by

Yellow: Do you think it got stuck?

Blue: No I can feel it it's bigger than it was a while ago

Yellow: I wonder how long it will take for her to finally come out

Blue: Just be patient Yellow she will come when she is ready

Yellow: I guess you are right... what should she call us?

Blue: Won't Blue and Yellow do?

Yellow: I don't know we created her and we are going to raise her I feel she should call us something special something no other gem is allowed to call us...

Blue: well how about Caregiver and Guardian?

Yellow: I guess it works

Blue: But when it's older it can just call us Yellow and Blue if she chooses

Yellow: Alright that seems fair... what do we call it?

Blue: Well how about ward?

Yellow: What do others call it?

Blue: Maybe we will see what it looks like before giving it a name...

Yellow: I guess

A few months later Yellow is running into the room Blue is resting

Yellow: So it's finally happening

Blue weakly says

Blue: Yes... she is coming we finally get to see her

Yellow: Hold Blue's hand

Blue poofs and a Big Blue Diamond and a small Pink Diamond falls on the bed. Blue Diamond reforms immediately

Yellow: Shouldn't you rest?

Blue weakly says

Blue: I can't miss this Yellow

The pink gem starts floating and forms into a small body with little chubby arms, chubby legs, a head a bit too big for its body, and some poofy pink hair.

Blue: It's perfect!

Yellow: It's not wearing clothes

The young gem starts crying at the top of its lungs

Yellow: What does it want?

Blue: Cradle it I'm too tired to move

Yellow: How do you...

Blue has fallen asleep

Yellow picks up the young gem and starts cradling it the young gem stops its crying and falls asleep


End file.
